Une semaine avant Noël
by Monk'ichii
Summary: Je vous avais invité chez moi un jour pour un chocolat chaud. Mais vous n'êtes jamais venue.    RoyAi.


Titre : Une semaine avant Noël.  
><span>Auteur<span> : Monk'ichii  
><span>Disclaimers<span> : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, donc pas de sous !  
><span>Genre<span> : Romance. One-shot.  
><span>Spoilers<span> : Aucun.  
><span>NA : Je sais que Roy et Riza ne se connaissent pas depuis si longtemps, mais enfaite, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser le contraire. Ils ont l'air trop chou, enfants !

(Je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de cette fic...)

La chaleur me fait regretter la neige...

…**RoyAi**...

_Un petit garçon tomba par terre. « Roy ! » cria une petite fille derrière._

_Le petit garçon se releva péniblement, les larmes au coin des yeux qu'il essayait de ravaler tant bien que mal. La petite fille s'approcha de lui. _

_« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle._

_Il dépoussièra son manteau de la neige provenant du sol. _

_« Oui » gémit-il quand même._

_Il avait les joues toutes roses et de la buée sortait de sa bouche. Elle rit quand elle vit sa grosse bouille. Roy, n'appréciant pas qu'elle puisse rire sans qu'elle lui fasse part, lui demanda sur un ton agressif :_

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Riza ? »_

_« T'as les joues toutes roses ! » et elle recommença à éclater de rire._

_Susceptible, Roy rétorqua : « Ben, toi aussi ! »_

_Il lui tourna le dos, exaspéré, et avança devant sans l'attendre. Il faisait désormais beaucoup plus attention en regardant là où il mettait les pieds. Riza, ne voulant pas se faire distancer, courut sur la pointe des pieds et rattrapa Roy._

_« Pourquoi tu vas aussi vite ? »_

_« Maman m'a dit de rentrer plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il y aura du chocolat chaud en dessert ce soir ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire._

_« Miam ! La chance ! » Riza l'enviait._

_« Tu n'as qu'à passer chez nous ce soir, je t'en garderais ! »_

_« Ouaaais ! » s'écria Riza en tombant dans les bras de Roy. Surpris, il la tenait à peine et finit par perdre l'équilibre ils tombèrent à la renverse mais la neige, épaisse, qui recouvrait l'herbe, amortie leur chute. Tout deux éclatèrent de rire, Riza aida Roy à se relever et ils rentrèrent ensemble._

... ... ...

_« Papa, est-ce que je pourrais aller cher Roy après dîner ? »_

_Berthold leva les yeux de son assiette._

_« Non. Une petite fille de 8 ans ne se promène pas toute seule dans la nuit. » Il fut catégorique._

_« Tu pourrais aller avec moi ! »_

_« Non, je n'ai pas le temps. »_

_« Et le majordome ? »_

_« C'est non, Elizabeth ! »_

_Riza se crispa sur sa chaise. Cet homme, en face d'elle était son père et pourtant, il était si froid et distant. Elle n'osa pas insister, se contenta de finir son plat et quitta la table._

... ... ...

_« Roy, il faut débarasser la table, tu es sûre que Riza viendra ? »_

_« Oui maman, elle a dit qu'elle viendrait ! »_

_« Mais il est déjà 22h, chéri… »_

_Roy fit la moue. Elle avait l'air très entousiaste tout à l'heure pourtant._

* * *

><p><strong>…RoyAi...<strong>

Le colonel Roy Mustang se réveilla grâce à l'odeur du café. Il ouvrit un œil, puis un autre, avant de se redresser lentement. Son dos craqua et ses épaules étaient engourdies. « Vous vous êtes encore endormis devant les dossiers, Colonel. » le gronda son Lieutenant. Il frotta ses yeux avant de lever la tête. Riza eut presque pitié de lui, elle sourit malgré elle. Puis retourna à son bureau.

Roy prit la tasse de café et admira le liquide chaud et noir. Peu à peu, il émergea et repensa à son rêve. Enfin, pas réellement un rêve, plutôt un souvenir d'enfance. Un souvenir qui l'avait perturbé manifestement, pour qu'il y repense. Et maintenant, une question le perturba l'esprit, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser… Si bien que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seul dans le vaste bureau, Roy engagea la conversation :

« Lieutenant, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Riza Hawkeye leva le nez du dossier qu'elle était entrain d'étudier. Elle le regarda un moment et répondit :

« Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Vous souvenez vous… Quand… C'est assez bizarre de vous demander ça, après toutes ces années… »

Riza fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Elle se leva et raccourcie la distance qui les séparait. Elle prit une chaise et s'installa en face de son colonel.

« C'est si embarrassant que ça ? » essaya-t-elle de l'aider.

« Disons que ça remonte à très loin. »

« Du temps où mon père était votre maître ? »

« Encore plus loin. »

« Oh… Je vois. »

Elle aussi se souvint de leur moments passés ensemble, de leur jeux, de leur disputes. Elle eut un discret sourire Roy pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

« Je vous avais invité chez moi un jour pour un chocolat chaud. Mais vous n'êtes jamais venue. »

... ... ...

_« Riza, pourquoi t'es pas venue hier soir ? » Roy marchait derrière Riza qui ne se retourna pas. Elle maugréa et donna des coups de pieds sur la neige, qui s'était encore plus accumulée depuis hier. « Hein, dis ! » Roy insista. Il voulait comprendre. Après plusieurs tentatives, il comprit que c'était peine perdue et qu'elle ne répondrait pas._

... ... ...

« Oh ça … »

« Oui, je sais, c'est stupide d'y repenser maintenant... »

« Ce n'était pas grand-chose enfaite. Mon père ne m'avait pas laissé venir. Pourquoi cela vous a tant perturbé ? »

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop moi-même. Peut-être que je tenais vraiment à boire un chocolat chaud avec vous… »

Riza regarda la pendule accrochée au mur visible depuis l'entrée du bureau et esquissa un sourire : « Il n'est jamais trop tard. »

* * *

><p>Il neigeait et tout le monde s'aggrippait à leur manteaux. C'était presque comme dans ses souvenirs, le tourbillon de neige, le vent glacial, l'atmosphère qui régnait. Excepté le temps qui avait fait d'eux des adultes.<p>

Les rues de Central City était parcourues de stands qui vendaient des marrons chauds, des crêpes, des gaufres et des chocolats chauds.

Ses mains gelées se réchauffèrent en tenant les tasses fumantes. Ils s'assirent sur le banc le plus proche et Roy tendit sa tasse à Riza : « Joyeux Noël, Riza. »

Riza sourit : « On est à une semaine de Noël. »

Roy mit un doigt devant sa bouche, comme pour dire qu'il s'agissait d'un secret : « Chut… »

Elle capitula : « Joyeux Noël, Roy. »

**…RoyAi...**

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
